The Birth of the New Prince (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Birth of the New Prince. One great day, The Crystal Empire was celebrating the baby shower for the new foal. Princess Cadance: Are you girls excited to see the new baby soon? Princess Skyla: We sure are, Mommy. The Royal Crusaders: Royal Crusaders! Big Sister! Yay! Shining Armor: Anyway, Yuna. Thanks so much for the gifts. Princess Yuna: You're welcome, Shining Armor. Hiro: This is an exciting day for Shining Armor and Cadance. Princess Luna: Indeed it is, My husband. First Flashlight and now they're having a newborn Prince Isamu: (giggles at Armor Bride) Armor Bride: Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Princess Skyla: I'm so excited with the new baby, Mommy. Princess Cadance: I am too, Sweetie. After the baby shower. Shining Armor: Are you almost packed? Princess Cadance: (packing her things) Just about done, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: Great, Rapunzel will take care of the girls while we're gone. Princess Cadance: (goes into labor) Shining Armor! It's here! Shining Armor: The baby? Oh no! We better hurry! Rapunzel: See you soon! Princess Skyla: Bye! Armor Bride: Let us know when the baby's here! At the hospital. Dr. Stable: All right, Princess Cadance. We're ready to for you to breath push. Princess Cadance: (breathing) I don't know I can do this! Shining Armor: You can do it, Cadance. Just one big push! Princess Cadance: (pushing) Prince Tyrone: (cries) Dr. Stable: It's a colt! Princess Cadance: We had a colt. (as Dr. Stable passes Tyrone) What should we name him? Shining Armor: Tyrone. Princess Cadance: Tyrone, That's perfect. Prince Tyrone: (opens his eyes) Princess Cadance: I think he likes me. Shining Armor: He sure does. Prince Tyrone: (embraces his mother) Princess Cadance: Hi, Tyrone. I'm your mommy. Later that day. Princess Skyla: Mommy! Daddy! The Royal Crusaders: It's the new baby here? Rapunzel: Easy, Girls. Let's not get excited. Princess Cadance: Girls, I'd like you to meet your new baby brother, Tyrone. Prince Tyrone: (embraces his big sisters) Princess Cadance: That's right, Tyrone. These are you big sisters, Skyla, Armor Blade, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet. Princess Skyla: Hello. Armor Blade: Hi, Tyrone. Sweetie Heart: Isn't she cute? Scander: Adorable! Britney Sweet: Just like us when we were babies. Prince Tyrone: (snuggles near his mother) At the Crystal Empire. Princess Cadance: We're home. Princess Skyla: Welcome home, Tyrone! Princess Cadance: It's been quite sometime since we've got home. Shining Armor: At least the family's together again. Princess Cadance: (puts Tyrone in her crib) Prince Tyrone: (sleeping) Armor Bride: Welcome home, Mom. Scander: We've missed you. Princess Cadance: I've missed you girls so much. Time I rest up a bit. (rest her hooves) When Cadance resting her hooves, Tyrone began to cry. Prince Tyrone: (crying) Princess Cadance: (takes her baby) Shh. It's okay, Tyrone, Mommy's here. Prince Tyrone: (calming down) Princess Cadance: Yes, Mommy's got you. (humming "You'll be in My Heart") Prince Tyrone: (snuggle next to his mother) Princess Cadance: (placed a music box next to her bed and bottle feeding Tyrone) The music box plays Jurassic Park theme. Prince Tyrone: (sucking his bottle) Princess Cadance: (burping Tyrone) Prince Tyrone: (burps) Princess Cadance: (rocking Tyrone) Prince Tyrone: (sleeping with his mother) Princess Cadance: My little Tyrone. (kissed her baby in the cheek) The End Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Iamnater1225's written stories Category:Transcripts